


Too Cold

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 0-100, Angst, Infidelity, Multi, honestly trash, what was i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun had seen something that would break anyone's heart(inspired by Pentatonix cover of White Winter Hymnal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o10drRI3VQ0 )





	Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually terrible I have no idea what I was thinking but um yeah. it goes from 0-100 real quick and is so dramatic but enjoy it if you can I guess ?

Bitterness, longing, regret. This was all Baekhyun could feel as he walked through a numbingly cold forest. Hot, salty tears slowly cascaded down his porcelain face. He would never forget the image that had been burned into his mind. Chanyeol, his Chanyeol, in a trashy club on top of some barely clothed woman. Hollers could be heard from his friends as he passionately kissed the woman. The shattering of Baekhyun’s heart was sharp and stabbing. He wondered if this was the first time or if he was just too blind to realize until now. Either way, Baekhyun was hurt and there was nothing that would end it. Except, maybe one thing.  
    That’s why Baekhyun was where he is now. Small feet break into the unblemished snow as he treks to find the one thing that will end his suffering once and for all. The pound is covered with the thinnest layer of ice. Baekhyun knows exactly what will happen if he walks out onto it. But that’s exactly what he wants. So he walks delicately to the edge of the pond.  Lightly pulling on the bright red scarf around his neck, he takes the first tentative step. The unmistakeable sound of ice cracking reaches his frozen ears. After five more steps, a feeling of weightlessness surrounds him. His head hits something hard as his body is engulfed in frigidness. The cool water fills his lungs and he feels death take over his body. Baekhyun can’t feel anything now, but it’s a wonderful feeling. One final tear escapes from his closing eyes. Peace, happiness, safety. This is what Baekhyun feels as he exits the world once and for all.  
      
Chanyeol pov  
    He knew what he was doing was wrong. Not that he cared. At least, he didn’t care at the moment. She was gorgeous, but not as beautiful as Baekhyun. She wore ripped fishnets under a short dress with a revealing neckline. Her lipstick was smudged around her mouth from their makeout session. Chanyeol took another shot of vodka before he made what would be the biggest mistake of his life. They went to another room and that’s when it all went south.  
    Chanyeol awoke groggily. His head pounded as he sat up straight and checked his phone. It was 2:57am and he needed to get home. Hastily pulling on his pants that were on the floor for some reason he left the foul smelling room. Hailing a cab at what was now three in the morning was not an easy task. It took about twenty minutes to reach the apartment that he shared with his little angel. “Baekhyun, I’m homeeee!!” He slurred. No response. Chanyeol shrugged halfheartedly and went to their bed. It was quite cold without Baekhyun beside him.  
    How could he do such a thing?! Chanyeol yelled and screamed at himself. He ruined his life. His beautiful husband was dead. Suicide they said. His funeral would have to be planned but it would have been better if there was no funeral. Baekhyun’s friends had sobbed at his death, Luhan and Minseok were the most emotionally damaged. His younger brother Taehyung was even worse. Nobody’s pain was stronger than Chanyeol’s though, as his was mixed with a gut wrenching guilt that would never fade away. The funeral was small and sad. The casket was engraved with elegant rose patterns.  
    One year later  
It was a little over a year since his blessing had died. Since then Chanyeol had thrown his life away. Every night it was a new woman and another 5 bottles of beer. Today was different though. Today he had 10 bottles of beer and now he was walking around the small shopping center by what used to be their apartment. Then he saw her. The woman that started it all. Chanyeol approached her with what appeared to be a genuine smile. He led her into a dark alleyway. Once she was comfortable and unsuspecting, he struck. A sharp piece of glass he had taken off the ground was now embedded in her heart. Chanyeol ran and ran until he was struck with a large moving vehicle. He fell as large wheels crushed his body and mutilated him. The last thing he saw before fading to darkness was Baekhyun’s face smiling down at him, wearing that silly red scarf that Chanyeol had bought him on their first date. I’m coming Baekkie. I will make things right again.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely apologize for this trash but thanks for reading :)


End file.
